prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Flirting With Fandango
Flirting with Fandango is the twenty-first episode of WWE Total Divas. Summary Summer Rae attempts to take her relationship with Fandango to the next level. Brie cannot enjoy being a bride. Trinity goes behind Jon's back and betrays him. Recap Scaramouche, scaramouche, Summer Rae finally asks out Fandango on E!’s “Total Divas.” And it, uh, doesn't go well. To be fair, it's a last-ditch leap of faith that's more a product of desperation than anything. After Summer's ex-boyfriend pops up engaged (the latest of several to do so), the dancing Diva attempts to reverse her own “Good Luck Chuck”-style fortunes and see if her ballroom chemistry with ‘Dango extends outside the workplace. As it turns out, despite a fun night out, it does not. Having failed to launch, the couple that never was opts to keep their botched experiment on the down-low and carry on, business as usual, in and around the locker room. In more successful work-relationship news, Brie Bella and Daniel Bryan are still getting married (YES!). But Nikki is dragging her feet when it comes to her maid of honor duties (NO!), and isn’t exactly bursting with patience when Brie comes to her with bridal issues at every turn (NO!). A timely intervention by the twins’ mother reminds Brie that Nikki may be a little tense given that her own marital future is very much up in the air, and the sisters hug and make up (YES!). It's Naomi who takes the left-field cake, however, when she has a birth-control implant put into her arm that will prevent her and Jimmy Uso from having children for three years. It wouldn't be so bad in and of itself, except that Jimmy has no idea that his wife did this. Needless to say, he isn't too happy when he finds out after the fact – not so much that she had the procedure done as she didn't give him a chance to be there for her when she did – and a heart-to-heart temporarily smoothes the matter over between the newlyweds. Image Gallery Flirting with Fandango 1.jpg Flirting with Fandango 2.jpg Flirting with Fandango 3.jpg Flirting with Fandango 4.jpg Flirting with Fandango 5.jpg Flirting with Fandango 6.jpg Flirting with Fandango 7.jpg Flirting with Fandango 8.jpg Flirting with Fandango 9.jpg Flirting with Fandango 10.jpg Flirting with Fandango 11.jpg Flirting with Fandango 12.jpg Flirting with Fandango 13.jpg Flirting with Fandango 14.jpg Flirting with Fandango 15.jpg Flirting with Fandango 16.jpg Flirting with Fandango 17.jpg Flirting with Fandango 18.jpg Flirting with Fandango 19.jpg Flirting with Fandango 20.jpg Flirting with Fandango 21.jpg Flirting with Fandango 22.jpg Flirting with Fandango 23.jpg Flirting with Fandango 24.jpg Flirting with Fandango 25.jpg Flirting with Fandango 26.jpg Flirting with Fandango 27.jpg Flirting with Fandango 28.jpg Flirting with Fandango 29.jpg Flirting with Fandango 30.jpg Flirting with Fandango 31.jpg Flirting with Fandango 32.jpg Flirting with Fandango 33.jpg Flirting with Fandango 34.jpg Flirting with Fandango 35.jpg Flirting with Fandango 36.jpg Flirting with Fandango 37.jpg Flirting with Fandango 38.jpg See also *WWE Total Divas External links * Total Divas #21 at WWE.com * Flirting With Fandango on WWE Network